


Dinner Theater of War

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Webercon 2016 Drabbles [4]
Category: Goblin Quest (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bugbears, Dinner theater, Don't Ask What Was In The Stew, Gen, Goblins, Implied Murder, Silly, jazz hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bugbears are terrible art critics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Theater of War

“Dat stew, tho!” Shamble the bugbear let out an appreciative belch, but her companion shook his head.

“I heard there was a Gobbo with a thingy on its face, swingin’ it around. I wanted to see that. Not into the dancin’ an hand wavin’.”

“That’s called “jazz hands”. It’s a humans thing. Bards do it before they get stabbed. Dunno where the Gobbos picked it up.”

“Who cares.” Bracken took another sip of ale. “Clearin’ ‘em out of the Inn was fun, tho.”

Shambles grinned, cleaning off her best back-stabbing knife on the table. “Dinner and a show. Good times.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the Goblin Quest game from Webercon 2016.


End file.
